pokefanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Origins
Pokémon Origins Pokémon Origins (Japanese: ポケットモンスター THE ORIGIN Pocket Monsters: The Origin) is a miniseries that closely follows the plot of Pokémon Red and Green. Aesthetically it is based on the artwork, sprites, and other minor elements from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen (and to a far lesser extent, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver), as well as including some unique features, such as Blue's green jacket and Mega Evolution. It stars Red as the protagonist and Blue as Red's rival. The story is split into four episodes. It was first aired in Japan on October 2, 2013, airing in its entirety. The first episode premiered in English on Pokémon TV on November 15, 2013, with subsequent episodes following on November 18, 20, and 22, 2013; the episodes remained on Pokémon TV until December 2, 2013. All four episodes were released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on December 4, 2013. On January 30, 2014, the English dubs of all four episodes were made available on the Hulustreaming service for the United States (although after April 2015, they became Hulu Plus-exclusive), along with Amazon Video1. On May 28, 2014, the English dubs of all four episodes were released on the iTunesdistribution service, available in standard-definition (SD) and high-definition (HD) formats. On September 13, 2016, the first English dubbed episode was uploaded to Pokémon's official YouTube account.2 Episodes Differences from the games Although the mini-series is more faithful to the games than the main anime, there are still some differences, mainly to enhance the plot or due to time constraints. * Red speaks. * The character dialogue is directly from Red and Blue when in the text boxes during the montages (such as the beginnings of Files 2, 3, and 4), but when actually spoken, it is retranslated. * Pallet Town is much bigger. * The two visits to Professor Oak's Laboratory for the starter Pokémon and the Pokédex are combined in Origins. Thus, Oak's Parcel is absent. * Red encounters certain wild Pokémon in locations where they cannot be encountered in the games, such as Caterpie and Spearow appearing on Route 1. * Red and Blue first battle on Route 1, instead of in Professor Oak's Laboratory. He references the lab battle by proposing that he and Red "test out their Pokémon" like in the games, but quickly changes his mind. * Brock meets Red on Route 1, whereas in the games he meets Red at the Gym, like all Generation I Gym Leadersexcept Giovanni. * The Gym Trainers do not battle Red. * Reina has a bigger role. * There are no Channelers or any other Trainers in the Pokémon Tower. * Red is shown to already own a Jolteonby the time he visits Pokémon Tower, despite having not yet visited Celadon City, where he would obtain Eevee at Celadon Condominiums. * The Silph Scope is obtained in the Pokémon Tower, instead of in the Rocket Hideout. However, a Team Rocket Grunt held it before Blue stole it from him. The Rocket Hideout is instead encountered afterwards in a flash back in File 3. * Blue helps Red in the Pokémon Tower. * The ghost Marowak is calmed by her child, Cubone, instead of Red. * Giovanni is the only Trainer that battles Red inside Silph Co. Also, Red loses against him. * In the games, Blue leaves Red to defeat Team Rocket in Silph Co. In this special, he goes to inform the police, though only after being scolded by Red. * The Master Ball's production is put on hold, as opposed to Red being given one. * Giovanni uses fewer Pokémon. This is referenced by him putting away his regular Gym Pokémon to battle Red with his two most powerful ones. * In the games, Giovanni originally disbands Team Rocket because he does not wish to face his followers after losing to Red. In this special, he disbands them because he remembers his former love for Pokémon. * One of the photos in the Hall of Fameincludes a Slowking, a Generation IIPokémon. * Blue goes to Cerulean Cave to catch Mewtwo, whereas in the game he does not go at all. * Mewtwo knows Confusion instead of Psychic. * Mega Evolution, Mega Stones, and Key Stones were all added in Pokémon Origins. Cast Trivia * Unlike the main anime, all of the Pokémon make realistic, animal-like sounds. However, these sounds were still dubbed over and recreated by English-language voice actors in the English dub. * The sound and visual effects for Poké Balls (such as when a Pokémon is being sent out) differ in comparison to the effects used in the main anime, instead being more loyal to the games. Another example is the three small stars that pop out of a Poké Ball when it has successfully caught a Pokémon. In other languages Category:Pokémon Origins